thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
High Court
The High Court is, at its core functionality, a Discord server for the purpose of keeping up with friends. The High Court has, howbeit, transformed into quite a lot more than that: it is now less of a group chat and more of a community server, populated but not filled with a diverse and vibrant range of people from the United Kingdom, United States, Canada, and Australia. The High Court's name has also transformed, from simply the name of an old-fashioned-themed server to almost a fictional business of sorts; the name reaches far and wide over Habbo Hotel, but has its fingers in the odd pies of Cynerice's online presences - often shortened to "HC", not to be confused with Habbo Hotel's own Habbo Club. The High Court Server The High Court's Discord server is the core of the community. To be a member of the High Court means to be a member of the High Court server, which in itself requires a certain set of unwritten and unspoken criteria to be met. The High Court server, being the heart of the High Court, has evolved many times since its inception in December of 2018; so much so that it is almost unrecognisable today juxtaposed to the original server. One may explore the history of the High Court server in the History article, found on the menu above. The server is constructed with a simplistic system of roles in order to provide security and order: *Hierarchical roles are the most important roles in the High Court server. Your hierarchical role will define your position in the server; an Acolyte (acquaintance), a Bishop (friend), the Archbishop (luminary), and the King (founder). *Hue roles bring vibrant customisation and personalisation to the High Court. With over one-hundred and seventy different colours for any member of the server to choose from, one's server nickname is almost guaranteed to stand out. *Title roles further cover the aspect of personalisation, but more towards the corner of honour than aesthetic. Title roles are exclusive to an individual, and are bestowed upon this individual as recognition of their faith, loyalty, and/or work for the High Court. Project HC-RP Since September of 2019, the High Court has gained many new servers, all exclusively dedicated to roleplay.Whether it be in a mysterious town in the middle of nowhere, an alternate dimension of war and battle, or a lovely tropical island in the middle of the ocean, there is sure to be something for everyone. Click here to explore Project HC-RP. The Presence of the High Court The High Court's presence in Habbo Hotel is known. Eternique has created two rooms for the High Court - Cabin of the High Court, and Solitude. - and a group banner for the High Court was briefly found in Relmancer's Tokyo Hangout, and then later in LordHolliBreeze's House of Lords where it currently resides. The High Court group in Habbo Hotel was made private in May of 2019, with no new membership requests being accepted; FalloutFan95 joined the group on special request, however, on the seventh of July, 2019. On the tenth of August, 2019, the High Court group was re-opened to allow membership requests. The group description was changed to link individuals aspiring to be a member of the High Court to the High Court: Lite server; the group badge was also updated with a more restrained and classier feel. On the first of September, 2019, the High Court group in Habbo Hotel was once again made private. Beginning at the end of August, 2019, and taking shape during September of the same year, the High Court have been making great strides away from Habbo Hotel, having highlighted the problems with the game's community in every highlighter pen available. While the High Court's roots will always lie partially with Habbo Hotel, its members have chosen meaning over madness - it is to the detriment of all who did not tag along. Drama in the High Court Of course, where Eternique roams, dramatic occurrences follow - of which there have been the High Court's fair share. In early 2019, for example, ..XxJemxX.. and lukorourkef entered the High Court and then proceeded to swiftly flee the server after Jem was confronted about her abusive behaviour towards Night_Fury991; the user mcjamie555BAN did also exit the High Court at beginning of June, 2019, after a considerable argument with FalloutFan95. The High Court has maintained an honourable degree of peace and civility in between these events, however. Character Articles Controversy : See the article: High Court/Controversy of July 2019. Habbo Hotel Room Gallery room_hc1_18.PNG|Cabin of the High Court (December 2018) Room hc1 19.png|Cabin of the High Court (July 2019) room_hc_19_2.png|Cabin of the High Court (August 2019) room_hc2_18.PNG|Solitude. (December 2018) room_hc2_19.png|Solitude. (July 2019) Trivia * The original server icon for the High Court server was the imitation of a Lancaster Rose that was the High Court's group badge in Habbo Hotel. It was later changed with Release 1.0 in April of 2019 to be a vector image of a Tudor Rose. Vector images of a Lancaster Rose and a York Rose were also considered; the Lancaster Rose became the icon of Project HC-RP, and the York Rose was chosen to be a special icon for the arrival of the Archbishop. *It is sometimes the case that the High Court is mistaken for an actual courthouse. A refreshingly honest mistake, and a simple misunderstanding, in a world of blithering idiocy. *We are all still awaiting Rachyyy,3., may God bless her soul. *The High Court server originated in early September of 2018, in the form of a Facebook group chat between Phoenix and Rach named "An Effigy of Elan". It later transformed into a Discord server, where it would then be later renamed "The High Court". Category:Server Category:Habbo Hotel Category:History Category:Wiki